


James

by MorningGlory2



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barista Bucky Barnes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, WinterFalcon - Freeform, coffee shop AU, natasha and steve conspiring to make their friends happy, sam wilson is such a sweetheart, sambucky au, steve is so transparent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: “You make it sound like the love of my life is just going to waltz through those doors, buy a coffee from me and we’re going to get married and adopt babies,” Bucky tossed his arms around, making grand gestures as he mocked her.“Maybe that is what I’m saying,” she went on, “But with that sourpuss face and ho-hum-woe-is-me attitude, no one is going to give you a second look.”Natasha got a point on that one for her blatant way of telling the truth and while Bucky glowered, he knew she was right.Focusing back on the register as the doorbell chimed, he was about to tell her where she could shove the stack of coffee cups she was now holding when he saw the two men who entered. The thought disappeared into thin air.---Where Bucky meets Sam and turns into into an adorable blushy mess and Sam takes him out on their first date.





	James

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first commission guys! I’m so excited to bring this here! This is the first time I’ve written Sam and Bucky and I was so nervous. I was pleasantly surprised to find that they wrote themselves, however. This was a real joy. I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. They’re adorable. Huge thanks to @freshwoods on tumblr for editing and reading it over and to @what-would-carol-danvers-do on tumblr for her undying support and for reading it over and over and over. This is for @its-a-pretty-interesting-wall on tumblr <3 Thank you bby!

The coffee shop was fairly busy for a Saturday morning. It was late fall and the chilly New York mornings tended to keep people inside their homes a little bit later. Today was a strange exception, people coming and going at a steady pace, getting their morning caffeine buzz and muffins and scones to take on their way. It was the kind of morning Bucky Barnes embraced. This was his favorite time of year and opening the shop, preparing the seasonal pastries and coffee flavors put Bucky in a special mood. 

Except this morning. His grim demeanor was unusual and once there was a lull in their morning, his co-worker and best friend Natasha Romanoff was quick to point it out. 

“All right, Eeyore. Tell me what happened last night.”

Bucky grunted as he dropped loose change from the last customer into the tip jar. The smile he'd forced slipped from his lips with a sigh as he turned, propping his hip against the dark wood countertop. “Ain’t worth talking about, Nat. Guy was a dickhead. Worst two hours of a date ever,” Bucky shrugged, dragging his finger along the wood panels. 

“That bad huh?” Natasha’s empathetic voice carried from where she was sliding fresh scones into the display case a few feet away. “I feel like you've had the worst luck lately,” she carried on, stating an obvious fact Bucky hadn't really cared to dissect. 

“Thanks for pointing that out,” he pulled himself together to greet their next customers, an adorable couple, two girls holding hands tightly and looking in very much the kind of love Bucky wished for. He was coming to terms with the fact that maybe he wouldn't get that.

Two fraps and a scone later and he was back to sighing sadly as Natasha finished stocking the case. “How come I can’t have that?” he whined lowly to his friend as she stood. She handed him a broken half of a peanut butter cookie, a casualty they could indulge in. 

“You’re trying too hard,” she explained in between bites, “you can’t force it. It’s gotta just happen on its own.” 

Friends since college, they were nothing short of the definition of best friends. After graduation, Bucky did a tour overseas with the Army while Natasha cemented herself as a talented ballet dancer and instructor to children at the studio she danced at. They’d kept in touch while Bucky had been gone and upon his return, severely injured and almost having lost his left arm, they were reunited. She looked out for him during his recovery and encouraged him into a VA support group, occasionally attending with him to keep him from bailing on them. Bucky wasn’t great with his feelings and harbored worse self-esteem. Natasha helped keep him moving forward. He was forever grateful for her. 

“You make it sound like the love of my life is just going to waltz through those doors, buy a coffee from me and we’re going to get married and adopt babies,” Bucky tossed his arms around, making grand gestures as he mocked her. 

“Maybe that is what I’m saying,” she went on, “But with that sourpuss face and ho-hum-woe-is-me attitude, no one is going to give you a second look.” 

Natasha got a point on that one for her blatant way of telling the truth and while Bucky glowered, he knew she was right. 

Focusing back on the register as the doorbell chimed, he was about to tell her where she could shove the stack of coffee cups she was now holding when he saw the two men who entered. The thought disappeared into thin air. 

Bucky recognised the tall blonde man from the VA; they sat next to each other. Steve Rogers was his name. He’d served four years before injuring his knee badly and taking a training job back in the States. Bucky thought he was a nice guy, and a handsome one at that, but he was seeing someone. A CIA agent, he’d explained, and he couldn’t tell Bucky her name. But he was pretty head over heels for her and Bucky could see it in his face. He’d been slightly disappointed, especially after Steve had divulged he was in fact bisexual, but he could tell they probably wouldn’t have been a match either way. They’d settled into a good friendship of casual drinks and movie nights with the group. Comfortable would be the word Bucky would use. 

The man with him however, Bucky had never seen before. Almost as tall as Steve and a little bit stockier, Bucky sized him up in his leather jacket, olive green shirt and tight jeans. Close-cropped hair and short beard, he had deep brown eyes that Bucky couldn’t tear his own gray ones away. The two men were laughing about something as they entered, the nameless one seemingly telling a story that had Steve in stitches. By his job description, Bucky should have greeted them with a  _ hello _ or a  _ welcome to Brooklyn Perk _ but instead he stared as they approached. 

A hard nudge to his side pulled him back as Natasha spoke over his shoulder in her faux seductive voice, “Hey Steve.” Bucky watched as Steve’s cheeks darkened slightly and he gave her the smallest of waves. 

“Hello Natasha,” he replied in that shy voice he often used around her. Bucky teased him that if he and Sharon ever broke up he’d definitely hook him up with Natasha. It made him turn all kinds of red and he’d hem and haw about it. This exchange would have reminded him that he’d keep good on his word if the opportunity presented itself. If he’d been paying attention and not drooling all over the counter like a thirsty puppy. “Hey Bucky,” Steve greeted. Somehow that pulled him entirely out of his stupor, eyes flying up to Steve’s as a smile grew on his lips and his own cheeks heated up.  _ Shit _ , he’d totally been completely staring. 

“Hi Steve, what’s up?” he pulled himself together, logging into the register to prepare to take their orders. He purposely kept his eyes off the handsome stranger and on the computer screen as he followed up with the usual, “What can I get you guys this morning?” 

“Buck, this is my friend, Sam Wilson,” Steve went on, as if he knew Bucky was doing everything he could to not melt where he stood, “We met overseas, Sam was in the Air Force. Just got off active duty. Sam, this is my friend, Bucky Barnes. We met at the VA.” 

With no one behind them waiting to order it did seem like an opportune time to make introductions. Bucky was unprepared however, stumbling through his own hello as he extended his hand. “H-hi Sam, nice to meet you.” Sam squeezed his hands and smiled and Bucky suddenly felt like the only person in the room.  _ Did this type of stuff actually happen to people?!  _ Bucky hadn’t ever felt it before. 

“Hey man, really nice to finally meet you,” Sam replied with a wide, friendly smile that somehow made Bucky blush. “Steve’s told me a lot about you.” 

_ Oh fuck _ . “Don’t believe any of it,” Bucky immediately replied as his cheeks stayed hot and he threw a look at Steve. Steve just shrugged with a grin. 

“Only the good stuff, don’t worry,” Steve replied back with a chuckle in his words. There was a sudden lull before Bucky seemed to remember he had a job to do and making eye contact with Sam wasn’t quite it. Though he could definitely get lost in those eyes if he tried. 

“Right, sure. I hope so. Want a coffee or a muffin?” he offered, logging back into the computer system again, hoping the blush in his cheeks would die down.  _ What would Steve have possibly told Sam? And why?! _

“What do you recommend?” Sam asked, pulling Bucky’s eyes back up again. Bucky figured the heat in his face was permanent now, and rushing south quickly under Sam’s full gaze. 

“Uh -- Natasha makes a lot of the pasties. Her apple danishes are to die for, though my favorite is the vanilla raspberry scone,” he rambled, gesturing to the glass. Sam’s eyes didn’t retreat from Bucky’s face, “Do you like plain coffee or flavored? The pumpkin is really good, we make the flavor in house,” he licked his lips as he halted his rapid speech. If he’d been paying any attention, he would have noticed the conspiratorial look Natasha and Steve shared, and the way Steve wore nothing but adoring amusement on his face. 

“One of those scones sounds good. And I’ll give the pumpkin coffee a shot, large with almond milk please,” Sam replied easily, seemingly sure of himself. Bucky nodded, not trusting his voice as he hit the buttons and glanced at Natasha, who was already retrieving the scone. 

“Large regular coffee for me, black please,” Steve ordered and Bucky only caught it because Steve had leaned forward to give the order so it wasn’t missed. Bucky didn’t glance up but hit the buttons with a tight-lipped smile. Steve laid the money down on the counter, not bothering to wait for change before he and Sam slipped away to find a spot to sit in the small shop. 

Checking to make sure no one else needed anything, he stepped away to make Sam’s coffee himself as Natasha warmed the scone and poured Steve’s coffee. She set everything on a tray for Bucky, giving him a wink and a nudge as he set out to deliver the items. Sam looked up first and their eyes met again. Bucky couldn’t help the blush that bloomed on his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose once more. He was a mess this morning, hair too fluffy and wild, gray shirt a little too old and jeans a little too worn in. His apron wore the emblem of the shop and his nametag, which read James because the owner had made it without realizing Bucky preferred something else to his birth name. It had been three days since he’d shaved, scruff covering his jaw. He had  _ no _ idea what Sam was smiling at. It was unfair. Sam looked like a god and he looked like...well, a coffee shop barista. 

“For you,” he smiled shyly at Sam, setting down the coffee and the scone. “And for you, Steve,” he added kindly, setting his coffee down. “Can I get you guys anything else?” He hugged the round black tray to his chest, looking between the two men, eyes lingering on Sam of their own accord. 

“Steve says you know the best place in Brooklyn to get pizza,” Sam began. Bucky was surprised by the conversation starter, but perked up because hell yeah he did. “I was thinking maybe we could go out, you could take me to your favorite place,” Sam suggested. Bucky’s brow furrowed, looking between Steve and Sam. 

“I mean, Steve knows too, it’s not a--” he began to ramble, before Steve’s expression turned pointed and  _ obvious _ . Oh.  _ Oh. _ Sam was asking him out. Wow.  _ Really?  _ “I uh I mean, sure. Sure. That would be great.” His answer felt lame but his smile could light up the room once he realized what was going on. 

And Sam’s smile was just as bright. Bucky made a mental note to ask Steve later what the hell he said about him. “Great! How’s Monday at seven?” 

“That’s uh -,” he knew he was closing that night but as he looked back at Natasha, she was giving him wildly enthusiastic thumbs up signs. This was surely planned. He loved and hated his friends. He was blushing again. Hard. “That’s great. I’m already looking forward to it.” 

\--------

Sam was a gentleman, Bucky realized very quickly on Monday night. He met Bucky at his door, with a single daffodil. He wore the same leather jacket but the tight black polo underneath left very little muscle definition to the imagination. Bucky had blushed silly, welcoming Sam into the small place he shared with Natasha. It wasn’t much but the exposed brick and the view of the street gave it a nice feel. He was pleased with it. Sam seemed to like it as well, remarking about how he was still sleeping on Steve’s sofa while he figured out a place to stay. As they began their walk, Sam told Bucky all about his time overseas and how he’d met Steve. It was an effortless conversation, something Bucky was familiar with as they swapped their stories. They settled into each other’s presence and Bucky couldn’t believe how uncomplicated this all felt. 

The walk to the pizza place wasn’t long. It went by far faster than Bucky would have liked even, enjoying holding Sam’s hand as they walked. It had been a surprise when he’d slipped his hand into Bucky’s but it was nice and warm, big with the slightest hint of calluses. Bucky’s hands weren’t small by any means, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like to have hold of a big strong hand. 

“James!” the owner called out, an older gentleman named Frank. The store had been in his family since his grandmother had come ashore at Ellis Island from Italy. “Good to see you! Been too, too long, son!” His accent was strong. Bucky gave him a big smile and shook the man’s hand. 

“I’ve been working too much, Frank. This is Sam,” he immediately introduced. Frank and Sam shook hands, Frank eyeing the men with glee, “we’re on a date, alright? So we need your best spot, the one by the window,” Bucky leaned forward to say it but had no intention of hiding his words from Sam. Frank smiled wide. 

“Oh, James, have I got the best seat for you too. Come, come. I’ll get that wine you like momentraily,” Frank gestured to his daughter Katarine, who brought over menus. The place wasn’t on high on the spectrum of fancy but it was dimly lit and cozy with a delicious aroma that assaulted the nose upon entering. The scent of basil and authentic sauce filled the air. Katarine lead them to their seats, a spot that overlooked the bustling evening commute through Brooklyn. It was Bucky’s favorite, as an avid people watcher, and it was tucked in the far corner. 

“I had no idea you were a regular,” Sam chuckled as he looked around. Waters and wine arrived almost immediately. Bucky shrugged. 

“What can I say? I love pizza. S’place has been here my whole life. I missed it desperately while I was overseas. I try to come once a week but it’s been a while,” he reached across the table and set his hand over Sam’s, surprising himself with the bold move, “I’m glad you suggested it.” 

Their evening wore on just like that. They learned about each other organically as topics arose and occasionally they laughed until their sides hurt. Their chemistry was off the charts and Bucky stole a moment when Sam excused himself to tell Steve and Natasha so, shooting off a few text messages that contained statements like  _ I don’t know what you told him but thank you _ to Steve and  _ Nat! He held my fucking hand the whole walk here  _ and  _ Do we kiss? I think I’m gonna kiss him? Or is that too forward. Tonight is going really well, I don’t wanna ruin it! _ To Natasha. He didn’t get to see any replies because he shoved his phone away before Sam emerged, their eyes meeting in a sweet, slightly heated gaze over the array of tables. Bucky tried to hold back his smile and failed, his eyes dropping to the tiramisu waiting for them on the table with two cordial glasses of Amaretto. 

“I know it’s early to ask, since we haven’t even finished dessert,” Sam began, pulling off his third bite of tiramisu with his fork, “But I was thinking maybe we could go see a show over the weekend on Broadway.” 

Bucky realized then than since Sam wasn’t from New York, he’d get to show him all the sights and do all the tourist-type things for the first time in a decade. His smile was warm as he replied, “I’d love that. What do you want to see?” 

“Well, I have a whole list but I hear this  _ Hamilton _ show is the one to see,” Sam’s smile was ear to ear and the most handsome thing Bucky had ever seen. It was contagious and beautiful and Bucky’s heart ached suddenly in a way it hadn’t in so long he’d forgotten the feeling. 

“I haven’t seen it yet,” Bucky mused as he finished his fourth bite of dessert, trying to make it last as long as humanly possible, “I hear it’s incredible. That one should definitely be first.” 

“Then it’s a date,” Sam solidified, “A  _ second _ date,” he added, a little more quietly in a sweet tone of voice. Their feet mingled under the table and their fingers wove together on the table. 

“I’m glad you think I’m worthy of a second date,” Bucky remarked in tease. Sam laughed. 

“It was your choice in pizza that won me over, if I’m honest.” 

Laughter bubbled up from the table as Bucky pretended to look offended. “The pizza? Not my charm?” 

“Ehh,” Sam made a so-so gesture with his hand and Bucky snatched it, almost knocking over the Amaretto and making Sam laugh outright as he flushed profusely. “All right, that little display alone makes me want the second date,” Sam confessed playfully. Bucky shook his head but couldn’t shake his own grin. 

“I knew it was my charm,” he boasted. Sam’s laughter carried. 

“You’re too much!” 

“Well, guess you’re stuck with me for  _ Hamilton  _ now, huh?” 

“No one I’d rather take, James.”

“Oh  _ here we go _ ….” 

\----

The walk home is once again too short for Bucky’s liking. They chatted as they walked their meal off and Bucky even took them a long way. He told Sam his plan and Sam didn’t mind in the least, seemingly content to hold Bucky’s hand and listen to his stories about working as a sniper. Having their service as a common road helped Bucky feel grounded and connected. They talked briefly about his injury but Bucky knew it would be a while before he felt truly trusting to bare his scars, mentally and physically. Sam seemed okay with that so far, not pressing when Bucky didn’t go into detail. Sam had mentioned he would begin working at the VA once he got settled. Somehow that made Bucky feel like he was equipped to handle someone with baggage like himself. He wasn’t putting the cart before the horse, just letting himself find his footing and comfort level. 

All too soon they were at Bucky’s door. Rustling inside told him Natasha was home and he definitely didn’t want to invite Sam in for  _ that _ third degree. “Thanks for tonight,” Bucky began, unsure of how to end the night because it had been  _ months _ since he’d been on a successful date. 

“Pleasure was all mine,” Sam replied smoothly, grinning as he continued to hold Bucky’s hand. He seemed so sure of himself. Bucky felt so...not. 

“Text me what showing you want to do this weekend? I’m off Friday and Saturday nights, don’t have to work at all on Sunday.” 

“I will. I think you’ll probably see me before then for coffee. There’s a guy at your work that I think is adorable,” he brushed a strand of Bucky’s hair off his forehead. Bucky couldn’t stop himself from blushing for the umpteenth time that evening. 

“What’s his name? I’ll tell him you said that,” he bantered shyly. Sam smiled impishly. 

“I think it’s James but I might be wrong.” Bucky huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. 

“You’re just gonna keep calling me that, huh?” he fussed. Sam only smiled wider. 

“I kinda like it. And I like how it riles you up. Plus your apron says it too. Which by the way, you look so fuckin’--” Bucky cut him off with a kiss, surging forward to close the distance, surprised to find their lips at the perfect level for kissing. He was honestly surprised he’d done it at all but something inside had told him to. And apparently he was right because Sam kissed back almost immediately, his hand tightening on Bucky’s. 

The kiss lasted only a few moments before Bucky was pulling away bashfully, pulling his lips in. Sam looked a little stunned, but also immensely pleased. Bucky’s heart raced away in his chest. 

“So calling you James is how I get kissed, huh? I dig it,” Sam continued on. Bucky rolled his eyes again, but leaned in closer, enticing Sam to kiss him again. It worked. 

“You’re terrible,” Bucky sassed as he pulled away after another kiss. Sam just kept on grinning. 

“You seem to like my terribleness.” 

“Ehh. It’s growing on me.” 

“Just wait until I’m serenading you with showtunes. You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

“Now  _ that _ I can’t wait to see.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Say hi on tumblr!](captainrogerrsbeard.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Buy me a coffee or commission me!](Ko-fi.com/captainrogerrsbeard)


End file.
